timelordsfleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Wright
Founding of Timelords Flying Cat Man was greatly involved in the founding of Timelords. He assisted the other admirals in making many adjustments to the fleet. The Cat started our facebook page, edited our website to extreme levels, made propaganda for the alliance, and many other contributions were made. He was the Chief of Security, and an Admiral of Timelords until late March 2012. His rank changed to Ensign, by request. Shortly after, he was promoted to full Lieutenant. Division and Ranking Rank: Lieutenant Division: Security and Internal Affairs STO Rank: Vice Admiral (50) Special Forces: M.A.C.O. STO Division: Tactical Klingon Character: Yes Signatures and Photoshop The Cat sometimes offers his expertise as a Photoshop artist. When Phil is not available, Cat will make signatures for you, maybe not always as good as Phil's though. Oh well that's what you get. Muahahaha. Early Life Flying Cat Man was like any other cat... until he learned to talk and fly. He recently got very involved in the Online World. His first major game was Pirates of the Caribbean Online, an MMORPG, but really not a good one... Ever since, he has become involved with many different games and communites. He lives in Eugene, Oregon, in the United States of America, on Planet Earth, in the Sol System, in Sector 001, of the Alpha Quadrant in the Milky Way Galaxy, within the yet-to-be-named Universe. Then he changed his name to Jonathan Wright and everything was really boring. Nicknames *Cat Man *Flying Cat Man *Cat *The Cat *Flying Fat Man 7,131 pounds *flyingcatman7131 *Cool Cat *Jonathan Wright *Kitty *kkiiitttttyyyyy Ships Commanded *NCC-117569 - USS Galileo-A - Miranda Class Starship *NCC-117569 - USS Galileo-B - Saber Class Starship *NCC-117569 - USS Galileo-C - Akira Class Starship *NCC-117569 - USS Galileo-D - Defiant Class Starship *NCC-117569 - USS Galileo-E - Prometheus Class Starship *NCC-117569 - James Erickson - Defiant Class Starship (Current) (Galileo-D renamed) (Tactical Escort Retrofit) Support Craft *USS Cassini - Danube Class Runabout *USS Hubble - Type 10 Shuttlecraft *USS Stephen Hawking - Type 8 Shuttlecraft Planned STO *Upgrade the James Erickson to a Fleet Tactical Escort Retrofit. *Purchase Saber and Aquarius Destroyer *Purchase Akira Carrier. Online Games *Star Trek Online *Battlestar Galactica Online *Minecraft *Terraria *Team Fortress 2 *Pirates of the Caribbean Online *Battlefield 3 (PS3) *Battlefield Bad Company 2 (PS3) *Battlefield 2 (PC) *DC Universe Online (PS3) *Lord of the Rings Online Offline Games *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 1, 2 *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron 2, 3 *Star Wars: Empire at War (original and mods) *Batman Arkham City *Assassin's Creed Revelations *Lego Star Wars III *Portal *Portal 2 Favorite Movies *Star Wars: I-VI *Star Trek: I-X *Indiana Jones: 1-4 *Terminator 1-2 *2001: A Space Odyssey *2010: The Year We Make Contact *Pirates of The Caribbean 1-4 *Lord of the Rings *The Hobbit *Batman Begins *Batman: The Dark Knight *Batman: The Dark Knight Rises Favorite TV Shows *Star Trek: TNG, VOY, TOS, DS9, ENT *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Mythbusters *Build It Bigger *Yard Crashers *Sci-Fi Science *Throught the Wormhole, with Morgan Freeman *Into the Universe, with Stephen Hawking *The Big Bang Theory *Doctor Who *Stargate: SG1, Atlantis Favorite Books *Skulduggery Pleasant (excellent!) *Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit (You will never read a better book. Sorry.) *Percy Jackson and the Olympians Category:Admirals Category:Timelords Category:Security Category:Leader